


The Russian Doll

by BurningBroadripple



Series: Haunting [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, But Mello doesn't let it happen, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Seduction, Self-Defense, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, it's not that bad, mafia, omega - Freeform, sort of, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBroadripple/pseuds/BurningBroadripple
Summary: Mello finds that being a male omega has its advantages in the underground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I tagged this non con and graphic to be safe, but you can decide for yourself. There is mild smut and lots of dirty talk. Also sort of graphic murder, but the show is called death note for a reason. Overall it's a departure from my fluffier works because there's nothing fluffy about Mello.

They call him The Russian Doll, but it isn't because he's delicate. Russian dolls stack inside themselves, one inside the next inside the next, each a different version than the others, and that's Mello - he can be anyone you need him to be.

He has lots of methods of extracting information - bribery, torture, kidnapping - but he's found that more often than not, sex is the most efficient route. It had never been his plan in the beginning, but it didn't take long for him to realize that as a male Omega he's a rarity, and people will pay good money for rare things. In the mafia, it means people will also give up good information - _invaluable_ information - just for the chance to sleep with him. He isn't trying to be anyone's mate, but he has needs just like every other Omega and suppressants only get you so far, so casual sex has it's purpose.

The first time was unexpected - negotiating turned to flirting, and when the guy offered a casual fuck as payment, he accepted. It was a simple transaction - sex for the location of their supplier - but one he'd never considered before. See most alphas looking for a male omega aren't interested in Mello - he's too dominate and he can kick your ass if he needs to - but for the _right_ alpha, he's the ideal mixture of beautiful and deadly, and for this guy, he was the _perfect_ omega. Things started normal, all hot breaths and muffled moans and sloppy open mouth kisses, but when the alpha moved to undo the lace on Mello's sinfully tight black leather pants, he made sure to set the ground rules. 

"I can be any one you need me to be stud, but there are two rules: no mating bites, no knotting. Got it?" Mello was smart - being a male Omega was dangerous on its own, being a male Omega willing to casually fuck mafioso for information was a potential death sentence. The only way it worked was if he could stay unmated and not get knocked up.

"Yeah, sure, good. Fuck you're hot. Whatever you wanna do man." The guy was hung like a horse and he fucked like a pro so Mello thought things had gone pretty fucking well after all. He even got the information he needed, and It turned out the supplier was the same one they had been using after all. Now Mello's a forgiving guy, and he could have tried to renegotiate their contract, but when he showed up to call the supplier out, they denied selling to the other side. Mello's a forgiving guy, but he's got his limits:their entire operation was a pile of rubble the next day.

After the first time it became a common negotiating tactic. It still doesn't mean he'll let just any alpha have him - most smell like shit and come off too aggressive - but when one meets his standards he's more than happy to have a good time, especially if it'll give him an edge. Most people might have a problem with it - whispering about "unmated omegas having casual sex" while their "poor lonely soulmates" wait to find them - but Mello doesn't give a flying fuck what most people think. It's just another act, no different than being the executioner or the collector. He can play the coy Omega virgin looking for his soulmate, he can ride you like a porn star, or he can be the unforgiving Dom if you're an alpha that needs to be put in their place. Whatever the job calls for, he can play the part that will get it done. In the end the only thing Mello cares about is winning, being the best - if the means justify the ends, then there's no problem, no moral battle to be fought. It doesn't hurt that sex feels ab-so-lut-ely fucking great. If you told 15 year old Mello that he'd grow to relish being an omega, that as time went on he'd give in to his base desires to be mounted and taken and fucked, he'd probably punch you in the face. But that was exactly what had happened, and at 19, Mello is a fully matured and very experienced omega who has embraced that his body is literally made to have multiple day long fuck sessions. 

* * *

He hadn't thought much about the first guy afterwards, but the lackey had told his boss, and when Mello showed up a few months later to discuss their terms he eventually found himself with his pants around his ankles, bent over a table. The guy was hot enough, and he was the second in command of this family, so the opportunity was too good to pass. He started with the usual ministrations - pinched his nipples, left love bites on his torso, played with his balls - before he set to work sucking his dick, rattling off his rules between licks like a broken record.

"I can be any one you need me to be Sweetness, but there are two rules: no mating bites, no knotting. If that's agreeable to you, then in exchange we expect 20% of your income for allowing you to run on our turf."He took him all the way to the hilt then, did that thing where he twirled his tongue that drives them all wild. 

"Yeah, sure babe. That sounds just fine." The alpha snaked his fingers through the long blonde locks then, fisting his hands in them to get the leverage to take control, fuck Mello's face a bit.

And it _was_ fine at first - the guy was attractive enough, and working together was better than competing - but it went to hell in a hand basket real fast when he felt a knot from at the base of the boss's cock.

"Hey Sweetness, you better keep that knot away from me before I cut it off. Remember our agreement." The sex was decent, nothing amazing, but the guy was close to cumming and it had all happened too fast for Mello to really get anything out of it. It wouldn't be the first guy to finish before he even really got going, but as long as the alpha didn't try to knot him, he considered it a success. 

"Oh come on Kotenok, you know you want my fat knot inside you. You're practically begging for it. So be a good Omega and take what's given to you." His hands grasped the slender hips in front of him harder, leaving bruises in their wake. He didn't show any signs of pulling out before he finished, but Mello's an understanding guy, so he gave him a final chance to bail.

"Last chance - knot me and you're dead." Mello had been in this position before, but most backed off after a firm warning. This particular alpha, however, didn't. There was no verbal response, but there was an added pressure and Mello knew the guy was too far gone to restrain himself now from knotting him. Tough luck buddy - sucks to be you.

He threw his head back as soon as the other's nose was in range: could hear the bones crack, smell the blood as it poured from his nostrils. The alpha reeled backwards, stumbling in shock. In one swift motion Mello reached down, pulled the blade out of his boot, flipped over, and slit the guys throat. There was no scream, no struggle - he fell to his knees, hands clutching his throat one minute, dead the next. Mello was nothing if not efficient in his kills. He cleaned himself up, pulled back on his clothes that had been strewn about the room, grabbed a few files that looked useful.  He didn't feel any remorse - as far as Mello was concerned, the guy had signed his own execution order. He gave one final look back at the body on the ground, a smirk plastered across his face. "I warned you, _Kotenok_." 

News travels fast in this underground world, and it isn't every day that a male Omega fucks up an alpha, especially during sex.  The results were varied - some alphas wanted to teach him a lesson, some wanted him to teach them one.  In the end, anyone who tried to have their way with him met a similar demise, and those that respected his strength became allies.  And that's how Mello became The Russian Doll, how he moved up the ranks one client at a time. Some people loved him, some people hated him, but it didn't matter to Mello. All that mattered was that they feared him, so he made sure to keep those rumors flying around, made sure to stir the pot. And when he'd listen to conversations he'd hear:

_"No one bites The Russian Doll._

_No one knots The Russian Doll._

_No one fucks with The Russian Doll. Anyone who's tried to is dead, so there's that."_

and know he'd made it to the top.

* * *

Several months went by with no incident, and he finally felt like he'd taken care of every alpha that might try to screw him over. He's primped up today, legs shaved, tight pants on, just a bit of lip gloss, going to meet up with his current side thing. He was originally supposed to be tailing the guy to get to his boss - he's giving Mello competition and he needs him gone - but he was attractive and obviously interested, so he decided having a guy on the inside would be a better option.

This current guy likes to call him daddy, but he isn't into some of the freakier shit the other guys like and Mello's glad because the sex is pretty great and he always gets to be in control. The down side is he's a stage five clinger, but in a way it's flattering, knowing he's completely smitten with Mello. The guy always sends gifts and extra info, anything to satisfy his inner alpha's need to woo the omega. He says stupid, sweet things when they fuck, like how Mello's beautiful, and how he's never met anyone like him. Chances are, he really hasn't - Mello is definitely one of a kind.It can be overbearing at times, but Mello knows how to suck him just right and sweet talk him and that's usually enough to get him off his case for a few days.

It's been a few weeks since they've been able to meet up, and even if he isn't the best lay Mello's ever had, he's consistent and submissive and that's exactly what Mello needs today. When the guy shows up they skip the pleasantries and get straight to work. Mello has him shoved up against the wall, pulling off his shirt, leaving red marks and scratches down his torso.

"Hey Alpha, you been good while Daddy's been busy? You been taking care of yourself like I told you to right? You're not seeing any other guys on the side?" He already knows the answer - this dude is as whipped as the come - but he likes to hear it some times, just to know he's got that power over him.

"Yeah, of course, there's no one for me but you, I've just been waiting for you Daddy, touching myself thinking of you." It's music to Mello's ears, and his inner omega preens at the attention. He grasps the back of the bigger man's neck, pulling hard and jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist.  "Good boy. Now carry me to the bed."

They're being louder than usual, and maybe it's the time apart or maybe he's close to his heat, but the sex is the best he can remember between them.  The sheets and blankets are haphazardly thrown onto the ground, mixed with clothing and anything else that got in their way.  It's hot - too hot - and every inch of his body touching the alpha's feels like it's on fire but he's close, so fucking close, and he doesn't mind the burn.

"You almost there hun? You're doing so good, making Daddy feel so fucking good." He's straddling him, but at this point he's just along for the ride, too wrecked to do anything other than hang on and let the guy drive it home. He's never tried to knot Mello, but he's gotten close to biting him in the past. Usually scenting is enough to get him to back off, but today the sex is too good and his pupils are blown wide and he's so far gone neither of them are surprised when he blurts out the request. "Daddy, let me bite you, be my mate, be my Omega. I don't want another Alpha to touch you, I don't want them to make you cum. I want you all to myself omega, want you fucking only me for the rest of our lives." Mello's close, but he's not so lost to his own lust that he's willing to give in and be this guy's mate. "You know the rules handsome, the second you sink those fangs into my neck will be the last one you're alive."

For the first time since they started this liaison, the alpha lives up to his class. It's a low, deep growl at first, that slowly turns into a deep croon. He flips them so Mello is on his back, grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head. He's leaving open mouth kisses and licks and bites all over the omega's chest, slowly moving towards his target.  He noses at the scent patch on the neck, doing his best to seduce the man beneath him into accepting his proposal.  He's gone this far before, but he always stops before crossing the line. Mello's just about to give him his last reminder when he feels the man shudder as his release overcomes him. He's never been so close to biting him when he climaxed, and the urge is too powerful to resist - a second later he's got his fangs out, seeking out their mark on Mello's neck.

He always leaves a loaded gun under the pillow - previous trysts have proven it's a necessary precaution - but he had never expected to need it with this guy. He doesn't want to kill him - he's been valuable even if he's needy - but rules are rules. He pulls a leg in towards his chest and throws a knee into the guys ribs as hard as he can manage. It's enough to catch him off guard, and he loses his balance slightly, but he's still inside him and he's definitely still going for the mating bite. Mello's left hand is freed in the shuffle, and he has just enough time to grab the gun and send a single shot off between the alpha's eyes.

He's killed more people than he can remember - men, women, alphas, betas, omegas, young, old - but they're all just nameless faces, fuzzy memories that swirl in the back of his mind, forgotten.  But this guy, this kill, is going to be hard to forget. For one, he's never killed someone while they were still _inside_ him, so that alone made this a much more intimate situation. He also knew this alpha better than any of the others he'd had to dispose of. But the biggest difference, the most shocking result, was he felt something like remorse. Nothing too extreme, no raging guilt, if anything he felt remorse _adjacent_ , but it still affected him more than any of the others, and he was gonna have a hard time forgetting the guys O face combined with a bullet wound between the eyes. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before flipping the man off of himself and onto the floor. He couldn't let this guy get to him - he's just another mafia alpha that broke the rules and paid the price. Sure, he was a nice guy, and he seemed to have grown real feelings for Mello, but that wasn't his problem.  He had made things crystal clear from the beginning - any change that happened along the way was not his concern.  Mello picked up a pair of clean sweats and threw them and an over sized shirt on - it wasn't his style, but he had to deal with the body first and worry about his appearance second. Killing the guy may not have been the original plan, but he's dead at this point, so Mello takes his phone and wallet and gets some info out of it on his boss to ensure it isn't a total loss.  Realistically, he was probably going to have to kill him eventually anyway, but he had hoped to get a bit more information and maybe a few more good fucks out of him first.

He leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with two beta grunts in tow.  They don't ask any questions, just follow him back in silence. As soon as they see the body they set to work clearing it and any record of it from the room -  it's not the first corpse Mello's asked them to take care of, and it probably won't be the last. He slips away once he's sure they've got it covered, making his way out to the roof to have a smoke.

He can't stop thinking about the fucker and his puppy dog eyes and the way he looked so damn in love with Mello - he has no idea what that feels like. He's never felt any sort of pull towards an Alpha, never wanted to give himself to someone that way, and sometimes he wonders what it would be like to find an alpha he wants to give into completely.  He wonders if it's because he hasn't met his soulmate yet, wonders if he'd bare his neck and ask him to mate him and knot him and make him his bitch the way everyone tells him he should when he meets him.  He knows he hasn't found him yet, and part of him hopes he never will for both their sake. 

He's got a fool proof plan if it ever happens. See they say when you find your mate they smell sweet, like all your favorite things. So Mello's gonna be cool and wait until he meets an alpha that smells like chocolate and cigarettes and leather. The second that sweet scent hits him he's gonna shoot first and deal with the consequences second. He wants him dead as soon as he smells him, as soon as he's sure this was the one meant for him. If there really is an alpha out there waiting to find him then sorry you had to be fated to him, but there's a death sentence not a marriage proposal in your future. So fuck Destiny, and Fate, and all those other Muses - they can go fuck themselves with a cactus. The only person deciding who Mello is going to fuck is Mello; the only person deciding who Mello is going to love is Mello.

No one fucks with The Russian Doll.

 


End file.
